Seuls les amants restent en vie Tome 1
by littlelilyaz
Summary: Suite à l'intégration du Peuple du Ciel à la Coalition. La paix est envisageable. Le commandant suprême peut enfin faire face à ses sentiments. Seront-ils réciproque... Suite imaginé après l'epO4 S3. Drame Romance SCIfi et Clexa bien sur ;)


SEULS LES AMANTS RESTENT EN VIE

 **ONLY LOVERS LEFT ALIVE. THE 100**

FanFiction The Hundred, CW tv show Inspiré par Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg.

Tous droits réservés.

Histoire Situé entre E03S3 et E04S3 Science-Fiction Romance Drame

! ATTENTION SPOILERS ! SAISON 3 !

Résumé : Après le compromis qui fit du peuple du Ciel, le 13éme clan de la Coalition et grâce aux relations tumultueuses mais réfléchis des deux leaders Clarke Griffin et Lexa, la paix était enfin envisageable. Il était temps pour Le Commandant Suprême de faire face à ses sentiments refoulés. Et qui sait, peut-être seront-ils réciproque.

Chapitre 1 Un réveil difficile (POV Clarke)

Clarke se réveilla dans la chambre qu'elle occupait dans la Tour, Résidence Officielle du Commandement de Polis, à l'un des étages les plus hauts. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux et le jour déjà levé qui transperçait les épais rideaux ne l'aidait pas. Elle décida de se recaler sous les couvertures tant son crâne la martelait. Puis les souvenirs revinrent. La Cérémonie. Son entrée déterminée dans la salle du trône dans cette tenue presque indécente. Cette A Capella intense. Ses yeux fixés sur elle. Les Ambassadeurs, tous réunis, tous inclinés, tous obligés d'avouer que la Heda était toute puissante. Puisque le Peuple du Ciel, étranger et ennemi, venait de lui jurer allégeance, en la personne de Clarke, agenouillé aux pieds du trône.

Clarke se releva dans son lit et se pris la tête dans les mains, elle massa ses tempes et resta là immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Des flots d'images de la veille revenant à elle. Plus tard dans la soirée, après la cérémonie et la réunion du Conseil dans l'intimité de la salle du trône vidée de tous ces invités, Lexa lui avait rendu son allégeance. Ses mots résonnaient en elle encore et encore. « Je te jure loyauté Clarke du Peuple du Ciel. Je fais vœux de traiter tes besoins comme si c'étaient les miens et de traiter de ton peuple comme s'il était le mien. » Elle revoyait clairement la Commandante s'avancer vers elle, ralentir sa respiration comme si elle hésitait quelques instants puis s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Elle n'avait su quoi répondre après ça et s'était contenter de lui tendre la main pour la relever et plonger son regard dans le sien comme pour acquiescer à ses vœux qui l'avaient profondément bouleversée. Puis elle avait quitté la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de réception. Après quelques courbettes, et salutations officielles, elle s'empara d'une bouteille d'alcool et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Voilà d'où venait les tambours dans sa tête. La bouteille vide couché sur le coté sur table de chevet. Elle avait bu plus que de raison. Et pour quelles raisons ? toutes celles qui l'avait menée jusqu'à ce lieu précis, à ce statut précis. Chaque gorgée du breuvage inconnu avait ravivé puis éteint un à un les détails douloureux de son existence. La mort de son père bien aimé, les premiers mensonges, l'isolement, son alter ego le prisonnier 319, la chute, la peur pour finir par la Terre. Cette Terre qui révéla en elle un instinct de survie hors du commun. Les paroles d'une chanson de Twenty One Pilot, survivante du 20ème siècle résonnait dans sa tête (que Jasper avait récupéré avec tant d'autres sur un vieille ipod et qu'il diffusait illégalement sur les stations de l'Arche.).

 _«_ _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out »_

Sur l'Arche elle était concentrée et douée mais s'efforçait de gérer son impulsivité. Mais son enfance entourée de parents aimants lui manquait tout d'un coup. Par conviction et par connaissance du terrain et des natifs, elle tenait maintenant tête à sa propre mère, elles étaient égales. Chancelier contre Terre elle s'était libérée de ses chaînes et pouvait aller jusqu'au bout de ses convictions quoiqu'il en coûte. Et elle en avait payé le prix, ses cauchemars, le Mont Weather et le titre de Wanheda.

Tout c'était mélangé dans sa tête, les joies, les paysages extraordinaires, les blessures, les 100, les morts, les sacrifices, les senteurs incroyables, la peur, l'inconnu, l'aventure et l'excitation. Oui depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur le sol c'est l'excitation qui dominait en elle. Agrémenté de peur et de surprise. Puis la détermination à sauver son peule puis la violence. La pire violence qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer lors de sa vie sur l'Arche. Les natifs brulés vifs au pied de la navette. La douleur d'avoir abrégé les souffrances de son premier amour, Finn. La honte de s'être enfuis de TonDc et la décision dans la Montagne. Tout le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains. Presqu'un milliers de mort.

Clarke finit la bouteille, chantonnant et pleurant en même temps assise sur son lit et pourtant une image lui revenait sans cesse. L'alcool avait chassé tous ses souvenirs douloureux mais celui-là persistait parce qu'il mêlait autant de rage et de haine que de … même son esprit ne m'était pas encore de mot sur ces sentiments : curiosité, obsession, attirance ... ? Elle luttait contre de toutes ces forces mais ils étaient là depuis le premier jour. Depuis le premier regard, le premier geste de la main et le premier déhanché majestueux. Le Commandant « Heda » Lexa était sans cesse dans ses pensées et même des litres de gnoles n'y firent rien. Elle s'endormit à bout de force, ne luttant plus.

Le réveil était très douloureux, elle aurait voulu rester là et ne plus sortir de ses draps. Pourtant elle trouva la force de se lever et de s'habiller. Mollement, elle alla jusqu'à la commode, remplie une bassine métallique d'eau et y plongea la tête quelques secondes. En se redressant elle vit son reflet dans un vieux miroir noircit de tâches et fêlé. Un peu pâle et cernée mais en vie. Voir son reflet lui faisait réaliser qu'elle était bien en vie. Une partie d'elle-même n'en revenait toujours pas malgré l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve face au monde.

Clarke se ressaisit, enfila sa veste et descendit. Le jour était déjà bien avancé, tout le monde dans la Tour s'afféré à ses tâches. Elle décida de se rendre sur l'une des plus grandes terrasses, à l'un des bas étages de la Tour qui bénéficiait d'un point de vue grandiose sur la Capitale. Des banquettes, des fauteuils et des tables basses garnies de nourriture étaient installées sous de grandes bâches de tissus apportant l'ombre nécessaire. La « haute société » de Polis déjeunait. Une servante apporta une coupe à Clarke et lui pria de s'assoir dans un fauteuil en particulier. Elle prit place et se sentit observée. Titus parlait haut et clair avec quelques ambassadeurs, au milieu des conversations plus discrètes des autres groupes. Clarke ne se sentit pas seule pour autant, elle déjeuna peu mais avec assurance sans qu'aucun ne viennent lui adresser la parole. Etait-elle détestée à ce point-là ? ou crainte ? Ou était-ce une sorte de respect ? Oui Wanheda comme Heda avait son espace et sa tranquillité et nul n'oserai le franchir sans permission. Elle profita du moment, le vent, l'air frais, la vue sur la ville gigantesque.

Puis un grand silence dans l'assistance, ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent, Clarke suivit le mouvement. Au milieu de la foule deux gardes et Lexa. Le cœur de Clarke loupa un battement. Un seul regard vers elle et ses pensées confuses resurgissent. Il n'y a plus de plan de bataille et de guerre à mener pour occuper son esprit pour l'instant même si elle sait que le Clan des Glaces n'en restera pas là. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'elle. La commandante traverse la terrasse et vient se poser dans un immense fauteuil en cuir rafistolé. La foule se rassit et les conversations reprennent. Clarke n'a toujours pas quitté Lexa des yeux. Et quand cette dernière tourne la tête, elle pourrait regarder n'importe qui dans l'assemblé, surtout Titus qui semble vouloir attirer l'attention mais non Lexa fixa directement les yeux de la blonde. Impossible de détacher leurs yeux, cherchant toutes deux une réponse à une question laisser en l'air il y a bien longtemps.

Personne n'y fit attention, le regard de Lexa devenait insistant et Clarke rougit malgré elle alors un éclair de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la Commandante pourtant si sérieuse.

Elle déjeuna à son tour mais son repas fut interrompu par un jeune messager. Celui-ci repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu mais peu après Lexa sauta de son siège et partit en trombe accompagnée de ses deux gardes. Elle ne prit pas le même chemin à travers la foule de fauteuils et de tables qu'à l'aller. Elle passa tout près de Clarke et à sa hauteur posa les yeux sur elle. Clarke comprit. Une affaire urgente mais pas d'inquiétude.

Après quelques instant Clarke se leva tranquillement, du raisin a la main et alla s'accouder à la rambarde pour profiter de la vue. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle voulait se dire à elle-même et faire croire aux autres mais la réalité était qu'elle tentait d'apercevoir la route qui menait à l'entrée de la Tour. Elle dut se pencher légèrement mais vit des cavaliers et des gardes. Dieu que cette tour était haute, elle en avait le vertige mais une fois qu'elle vit la silhouette gracile de l'Heda ornée de sa cape rouge monter à cheval en s'en aller au galop, elle respira profondément et contempla l'horizon.

Chapitre 2 Le Moulin (POV Lexa)

Dans l'immense entrée ornée de colonnes des pas résonnaient. Le commandant déterminée marchait vite et ses deux gardes avaient peine à suivre. Une fois dehors ils se stoppèrent net et Heda rejoignit un groupe de cavaliers en armure métallique et monstrueuse. Un jeune garçon d'écurie lui tendit les rennes d'un majestueux cheval noir, immense et ayant déjà les muscles chauds et bandés. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon en guise de remerciements et celui-ci lui sourit discrètement. La vie du jeune Kygo avait changé lorsque la commandant l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine et lui avait donnée un poste à l'écurie royale avec la seule tache de veiller au bien être de Black Pearl son frison noir, rare descendant de pure race.

En un mouvement fluide elle se hissa sur sa monture déjà impatiente ayant sentit l'humeur ravageuse de sa cavalière attitrée. Elle flatta l'encolure de la bête puis frappa les talons. En quelques secondes, le cheval s'élança au galop, laissant le reste de la troupe sur place. Très vite ses guerriers la rattrapaient et ils filaient au travers des rues de la capital, la foule se poussant et s'inclinant sur leur passage.

Le message disait qu'un petit groupe d'une quinzaine de rebelles avait attaqué le Moulin ce matin. Le commandant aurait pu envoyer ses guerriers seuls pour régler cela mais elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'évader de la Tour. La Cérémonie de la veille l'avait retournée malgré elle. Elle avait su garder son air stoïque et froid de rigueur pour tous ces genres d'événement mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait été bouleversée.

Pour l'assemblé, Heda paraissait déterminée et toute puissante, rien ni personne ne pouvait désormais arrêter le processus. En revanche, intérieurement, Lexa avait dû lutter contre toutes sortes d'émotions jusque-là profondément enfuis dans son inconscient. Titus posté droit comme un i et la mine sévère à côté du majestueux Trône en bois, regardait son Heda du coin de l'œil. Il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux, qui l'avait élevé et guidé jusqu'à son ascension. Il sentait le malaise monté en elle alors que dans la salle les murmures s'intensifiaient et les esprits s'impatientaient ou s'indignaient. Puis le silence. La respiration de l'Heda se bloqua. Les grandes portes sculptées de la salle du trône s'ouvraient. La voix de sa cantatrice officielle résonna intensément entre les murs et sur le tapis rouge, Clarke fit son apparition. Le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra. Elle garda son calme, réprima le sourire qui lui brulait les lèvres mais ne lâcha pas du regard l'invité de marque qui s'avançait lentement vers elle. Son self control légendaire était mis à rude épreuve, comme beaucoup trop souvent en présence de la Leader Clarke Griffin depuis leur rencontre dans ce campement de guerre. Elle se l'avouait enfin. Cette femme la tourmentait dans tous les sens du thermes, ses idéologies, ses convictions, sa force, ses yeux, sa détermination et son caractère ... et son corps. Lexa réalisa alors qu'elle tenue de Cérémonie avait confectionnées ses servantes. Elle avait validé les tissus à l'avance bien évidement mais maintenant que la robe était bâtie et portée par Clarke, elle sentit son propre corps réagir comme rarement. Elle avait réellement chaud et ne pouvait désormais plus quitter des yeux le corps de la blonde. Elle se ressaisit mentalement, son visage toujours neutre et plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke, intensifié par les peintures traditionnelles. Quand enfin la blonde déposa un genou à terre, au pied des marches ou trônait le Commandant, et que toute l'assemblée, légèrement hésitante mais emporté par le Prince d' _Azgheda/IceNation,_ l'imitaient, Lexa pu enfin respirer.

Voilà c'était fait, Clarke Griffin, Leader naturel du Peuple du Ciel, Wanheda, pour les Natifs, le commandant de la Mort, était désormais un Ambassadeur de la Coalition. Son discourt terminé, Le Chancelier Kane avait reçu la marque et l'éruption de Bellamy et sa troupe rompit le charme. Mais les enjeux étaient tels que maintenant Lexa pouvait respirer réellement. Une angoisse pesante s'échappa alors d'elle. Depuis sa trahison au Mont Weather, elle s'était défendu toutes pensées intime pour Clarke mais sans trop de réussite, son devoir passait avant tout mais jamais elle n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Surtout quand elle avait appris que sa vie était en danger. Maintenant elle était saine et sauve, elle n'avait pas été au bout de sa menace le matin même le couteau à la main, elle avait rangée sa haine et sa rancœur pour le bien de son peuple et faisait maintenant partie intégrante du régime suprême du Commandant comme Ambassadeur.

La Heda était fière mais Lexa était troublée.

Jusqu'à ce moment, hors du temps, ou elle se retrouva seule avec le nouvel ambassadeur. C'était le moment où il fallait agir, le moment de prouver à Clarke que les « erreurs » du passé ne se reproduiront jamais. Elle inversa alors les rôles sous les yeux médusés de la blonde et lui jura loyauté, à elle et à son peuple. Elle ne savait pas elle-même, comment les mots lui étaient venus mais le résultat était là. Clarke _kom Skaikru_ lui tendait la main pour la relever. Ses vœux furent pris au sérieux et la dureté dans les yeux bleu de Clarke disparue. Tout comme elle pour le reste de la nuit, laissant la commandante à ses devoirs.

Une fois hors de la capitale, à la lisière de la forêt, Lexa vira vers le Nord-Ouest à toute allure, laissant la petite monté d'adrénaline faire son effet. Elle avait besoin de se défouler. Après une longue chevauché dans les grandes prairies et collines baignées de soleil, la troupe longea la rivière jusqu'au Moulin. Vielle bâtisse survivante entre les collines verdoyantes, rénové artisanalement pour alimenter Polis en eau. Débouchant de la rive, la troupe du commandant fut repérée par un guerrier rebelle posté sur le toit du Moulin. Il sonna l'alerte, interrompue par une flèche en plein cœur mais le son de corne étouffé avait averti les autres. Un des cavaliers de Lexa à l'arrière, avait décoché la flèche. Cinq hommes lourdement armé sortirent du Moulin, six autres, de la lisère des bois derrière le Moulin. L'archer resta en retrait sur sa monture et élimina trois d'entre eux avant que Le Commandant et ses trois autres guerriers arrivent à la hauteur des rebelles En quelques coups d'épée, précis et puissants, ils furent vainqueurs. Après inspections des installations intérieures et extérieures, les dégâts étaient importants mais réparable. En revanche les hommes responsables du bon fonctionnement du Moulin étaient morts. La Commandante avait des doutes. Elle décida de s'enfoncer dans la forêt avec deux de ses impressionnants guerriers, suivant les énormes conduits métalliques. Silencieuses, elle traquait l'ennemi. Elle avait repéré les marques sur les armures des rebelles : deux clans distincts, _Desert Clan_ et _Nomadic Clan_. Heureusement que les deux Ambassadeurs de ces Nations l'avait tenu informé lors de la réception, qu'un groupe de rebelles s'était formé et avait été bannis sinon sa vengeance aurait été terrible. Puis elle repéra d'autres rebelles sabotant les raccords des conduites d'eau. Avec l'effet de surprise tous les hommes tombèrent à terre en peu de temps, sauf un. Celui-ci se faisait tabassé allégrement par le Commandant. Elle avait laissé Grid et Arthus se charger des autres hommes afférés à leurs tâches pour surprendre le meneur. Elle n'avait même pas sorti son épée ou son poignard, elle s'était présenté derrière lui et d'un geste puissant, brisa son appui. Il tomba les deux genoux à terre, totalement surpris. Le rebelle ne compris rien mais il était assailli de coups violents et précis, chacun d'entre eux touchaient un endroit sensible. Il valdingua dans tous les sens, heurta même un arbre. Entre deux coups de poing il crut reconnaitre le symbole de la Toute Puissance Heda sur le front de son agresseur, il eut peine à le croire mais oui c'était elle en personne au milieu de la forêt qui lui donnait la leçon de sa vie. Sous dernier coup à la mâchoire, il faillit s'évanouir.

La commandante calma ses nerfs sur le rebelle pendant un long moment, laissant la pression accumulée par tous ces questionnements s'évacuer de la seule façon efficace qu'elle connaissait. Puis finit par immobiliser l'homme, le poignard sous la gorge déjà rougissante.

« Traître. Que tentais tu de faire ? » dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Le souffle coupé et la bouche ensanglanté, l'homme ne put que prononcer des excuses incompréhensibles, terrifié par la Heda devant lui et sachant que tous ces compagnons rebelles étaient déjà morts. Mais cela n'atteignit pas le commandant, dans un murmure elle prononça « _Yu gonplei ste odon /_ _your fight is over_ » et lui sectionna la carotide, net et rapide.

Sur la route du retour, le commandant pris son temps, laissant son cheval trottiner à sa guise, profitant des rayons du soleil. Inhabituel certes mais les guerriers ouvrant la marche prirent le même rythme. Lexa devait se décider. Elle devait aller plus loin dans ses aveux. Elle devait se libérer de tout. Sinon elle craignait de devenir temporairement folle allié. Une fois La décision prise, elle accéléra le pas comme pour ne plus revenir dessus et rentra au galop vers sa demeure

Chap 3 Le Cœur de Polis (POV C)

Clarke tournait en rond. Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ en trombe du commandant. Elle se l'avouait enfin, elle recherchait de plus en plus la présence de Lexa. Ça devenait même incontrôlable. Elle s'était installé dans la grande bibliothèque où des reliques de l'Ancien Monde était exposés mais n'arrivait à se concentrer sur aucune des œuvres présentes. Elle songea à son carnet de dessins mais finalement opta pour un tour à l'air libre.

Une fois au pied de la Tour, Clarke regarda autour d'elle. C'était tellement dingue une telle ville, tant de gens, d'activités et de vie. Eux qui pensaient être seul survivant de la race humaine dans leur station orbitale, était tous bien loin du compte. La vit avait pris le dessus. Un Nouvel Age de Pierre, de Fer et de Sang était en marche depuis le cataclysme nucléaire. Elle commença à marcher dans les ruelles quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était suivie. En effet deux des nombreux gardes de l'Entrée de la Tour avait quittés leur poste et marchaient derrière elle à une distance raisonnable. Elle se retourna franchement et les toisa d'un regard noir et interrogateur. Leur seul réponse commune et monocorde fut « Ordre du Commandant ». Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa route, un sentiment mitigé en elle mais agréablement surprise par l'attention portée à sa protection.

Elle découvrait les nombreuses rues et places de Polis qui grouillait de vie. Les habitants avaient tous une activité, tous une utilité pour le maintien de la vie à Polis. De nombreuse échoppes, étales, structures et habitations formaient des blocs au milieu desquels la population allait et venait, échangeant nourriture, denrées, tissus et matériaux. Débouchant sur une immense place ou se tenait un grand marché, certains villageois se poussèrent pour lui ouvrir le chemin et d'autres lui offrait en dégustation les produits de leurs étals.

En fin d'après-midi, toujours sous surveillance, sa balade la conduisit dans un quartier plus aéré et moins peuplé de Polis. Les structures en bois étaient immense, entouré d'enclos de terre battue. Entre chaque bâtiment, des chemins au bordures verdoyantes et quelques arbres. Plus loin un immense espace de pelouse entouré de barrières en métal. Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux clôtures, huma l'air et compris qu'elle était aux Ecuries. Elle escalada les barreaux et observa la prairie. Par ci par là, des groupes de chevaux gambadaient, certains s'abreuvaient dans un petit étang, d'autres se congratulaient de hennissement et de coups de tête. Ces chevaux étaient magnifiques, bien entretenus, brossés et bien nourrit. Ils jouissaient ici d'un grand espace et leur box semblait grand tant les structures étaient immenses. Elle resta là un long moment, le spectacle des équidés profitant de leur liberté de fin de journée, l'enchantait. Elle avait été méfiante la première fois qu'elle en croisa un mais après une chevauché avec Anya, chef d'un village du _Trikru_ et ancien Maître de Lexa avant son ascension, elle avait appris à respecter leur force et aimé leur intelligence. Un bruit sourd de métal qui claque la sortit de ses rêveries. La porte d'une bâtisse plus petite, et plus à l'écart, venait de claquer. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit. Elle entendit des hennissements vigoureux et une voix infantile qui riait. Elle fit le tour et se posta à l'entrée du bâtiment mais celui-ci était différent des autres. Les lourdes portes et les poutres en bois de l'entrée était magnifiquement sculptés. Des gravures fines d'un dialecte encore peu connu de Clarke, le _Trigedasleng_ , des corps de chevaux et d'autres animaux comme ours, élan, raton laveur ou rapace étaient sculptés à mémé les poutres. L'œuvre était grandiose. Clarke resta là à s'en émerveiller, quand la petite voix qui riait avant l'interrompit.

« Mes respects, Wanheda. », dit-il simplement.

Clarke l'observa. Un petit bonhomme de dix ans à peine, cheveux châtains en bataille avec quelques petites tresses sur un côté, de grands yeux gris aux reflets vert et un joli minois. Il se tenait là, un saut vide à la main, inclinant la tête devant Clarke.

« Bonjour jeune homme, dit-elle gentiment. Dis-moi quel est cet endroit.

_ La Résidence privée de Black Pearl, Madame. »

L'air étonné de Clarke incita le jeune garçon d'écurie à lui ouvrir la barrière et la laisser entrer à l'intérieur. Dans la pénombre elle avança dans un grand couloir, les pieds dans le foin au milieu du matériel équestre. Des licols, cordes, anneaux, couvertures, brosses, sauts, pelles, fourches et autres ornaient les murs et remplissaient les casiers. Plus loin des grilles et un large enclos de terre avec meule de foin et abreuvoir. Au milieu était posté un immense cheval noir, le pelage ébène et brillant, la crinière volumineuse ornementé de tresses complexes. Clarke resta bouche bée devant l'imposant animal. Celui-ci, pourtant farouche avec les étrangers, s'avança doucement jusqu'aux demi portes en bois qui les séparaient. Il passa la tête par-dessus et la balança en direction de Clarke.

« C'est étrange, dit le jeune Kygo. Il ne fait pas ça d'habitude.

_ Je crois que lui et moi on se connait déjà. »

Clarke tendit la main et le cheval pressa son museau sur sa paume. Elle venait de le reconnaitre. Le cheval du Commandant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Si le cheval était là, Lexa était rentrée. Elle lui flatta alors l'encolure et Kygo lui tendit une dernière carotte qu'il avait encore dans la poche de son veston kaki et rapiécé. Clarke offrit le légume à Black Pearl qui s'en régala rapidement. Puis elle fit une grosse bise sur la joue du garçon qui devint tout rouge et s'en alla à grande enjambée.

Chapitre 4 La Décision (POV L)

La Commandante était rentrée en trombe à Polis en profitant de sa monture à laquelle elle était très attachée. Après un bref entretien avec son Haut Commandement, elle alla se réfugier dans sa salle d'eau personnelle, jouxtant ses appartements. La bataille sanglante de l'après-midi l'imposait. Ses deux suivantes les plus proches s'affairaient à lui préparer un bain au parfum de jasmin et de clématite provenant des jardins du _Wather Clan_. Ses suivantes, jolies jeunes femmes discrètes et dévouées, déshabillaient l'Heda de son épaulière métallique au drapé rouge vif, de son épais manteau-armure, les ceintures, les boucles en métal et de tous ses autres vêtements, jusqu'au fin linge de soie qui couvrait son intimité. Cela faisait partie des rituels, Lexa était stoïque et elle alla s'installer dans l'immense baignoire en céramique vieillit et fêlée d'où se soulevait des vapeurs d'eau chaude. Les rituels du bain continuèrent, les baumes, les encens et les pétales de fleurs emplissaient la pièce d'odeur agréables et Le Commandant se détendait enfin.

Elle était sereine. Elle élaborait un plan. Elle sentait son cœur se serré d'une manière agréable. Sensation qu'elle avait réprimée pendant longtemps. Depuis Costia en réalité. Elle chassa dans une dernière larme, le visage de sa première bien aimée, de son esprit. Une nouvelle aire commençait et les paroles de Clarke résonnait en elle : « Peut-être que la vie est plus qu'une question de survie… est ce qu'on ne mérite pas mieux ». Cela remettait en question son _Blood have must Blood / Jus Drein Jus Daun_ traditionel. Et Le baiser qui avait suivi, la hantait chaque nuit. Et crescendo depuis que Clarke avait été amenée de force à Polis par Roan.

Elle s'enfonça entièrement dans son bain, retenant sa respiration. C'était décidé, ce soir elle dinera en tête à tête avec Clarke.

Après avoir pris soin d'elle, Le Commandant convoqua Titus dans ses appartements personnels. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir et l'entretien qui suivi fut rapide mais houleux.

Chapitre 5 Le Donjon (POV C)

Clarke déambulait dans les couloirs de l'imposante Tour. Elle était repassée par sa chambre pour se changer car les odeurs de viande grillée du marché et de crottins des écuries semblaient la poursuivre. Ensuite, elle s'était vu refuser l'accès à l'étage du Commandant et cela la stressait quelque peu, elle resta à flâner à proximité.

Puis un garde la laissa accéder à l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage de l'Heda. Elle avança dans le grand couloir sombre éclairé de torche, au mur tapissé et aux statuts post apocalyptique à demi brisées, elle ralentit à l'approche des portes, entre ouvertes et gardé par deux guerriers immobiles et silencieux. Une voix s'échappait des appartements du commandant. Clarke reconnu Titus qui râlait ouvertement. Le son était de plus en plus net. Clarke se stoppa et fit machine arrière l'air de rien… puis reprit la même direction de sorte que Titus qui sortait eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Il la toisa d'un regard froid comme à son habitude.

« Vous tombez bien. Heda vous demande. Lui dit-il avant de poursuivre dans un soupire exaspéré. La terrasse et l'escalier sur votre gauche. »

Clarke ne saisit pas mais hocha la tête avant de le dépasser, d'entrée dans l'immense chambre et d'entendre un garde refermer la lourde porte. L'endroit était très spacieux, des épaisses tapisseries au sol et aux murs, une cheminée imposante sculptée de motifs, devant un grand canapé et des clubs en cuir autour d'une table De l'autre côté, des commodes en bois travaillé, des miroirs casés en puzzles en reformant un géant entouré d'un cadre en fer et un immense lit, avec une tête en bois imposante et magnifiquement travaillée, devant un mur en caillebottis dessinant des arabesques, laissant les rayons solaire passés au travers.

Elle avança, en inspectant la pièce, jusqu'aux grandes baies vitrées ouvertes sur une large terrasse. Clarke ne s'approcha du bord mais contempla la vue au plus haut de la Tour. Elle chercha des yeux ce dont Titus avait parlé et vit un escalier en pierre déformé et à la large rambarde par endroit détruite, qui descendait depuis la terrasse jusqu'à une sorte de donjon. Elle longea le mur, décidément cette Tour était vraiment trop haute (elle pesta contre elle-même sur l'ironie d'avoir le vertige pour quelqu'un qui était tombé du ciel.) et elle arriva devant une porte en bois abimé. Elle l'ouvrit et entra dans un étrange endroit.

C'était une petite pièce aux murs de pierre, un escalier en colimaçon, des courants d'air et de nombreux objets accroché aux murs, crochets, cordes, bourses et liens en cuir. Des cages en bois de grandes tailles avec une face en grillage métallique, étaient empilait sur une table. Une ouverture dans le mur laissait passer les rayons du soleil dans cette pièce plutôt fraiche et sombre. Elle vit une ombre délicate bouger sur le balcon. C'était elle. Et le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa cage thoracique. Et son corps tout entier frissonna au son de cette voix.

« Clarke c'est toi ? Viens par ici » avait-elle dit d'un ton peu souvent employé.

Clarke respira profondément et alla la rejoindre. Accoudé à la rambarde, Lexa regardait le ciel. Elle se retourna sentant sa présence et la gratifia d'un large sourire jusqu'alors jamais apparut sur ses lèvres. Clarke remarqua la main gantée de Lexa et celle-ci lui tendit un gant identique. C'était un gant en cuir très épais avec des renfort métallique au poignet. La pièce de cuir montait jusqu'au coude et portait de vieilles marques de lacération. Clarke se posait des questions et Lexa lui fit signe de regarder le ciel en guise de réponse.

Silencieuses, elles scrutaient ensemble le ciel bleu profond parsemé de rare nuage. L'Heda retrouva son visage soucieux quelques instants puis porta les doigts à sa bouche pour émettre un sifflement unique et strident. Elle réitéra quelques instants après, sous les yeux impressionnés de la Blonde qui la dévisageait. Puis avec un petit coup de coude, Lexa fit signe à Clarke de lever les yeux. Au beau milieu de l'immensité du ciel, deux minuscules taches brunes tournoyaient en cercles parfaits. Clarke observa Lexa du coin de l'œil, la Commandante souriait presque pleinement. Rien que ça suffit pour que les lèvres de Clarke dessinent un sourire aussi.

Les minutes passèrent, les deux masses brunes descendaient par pallier, jouant avec les rafales de vent. Plus elles se rapprochaient plus Clarke distinguait l'immensité de leurs envergures. Elle regarda soudain son bras et comprit.

« Attends tu veux que cet énorme bestiau volant se pose sur moi ?! » demanda-t-elle, choquée.

Lexa réprima un rire après cette question mais son regard se fit rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Aquila, la femelle, que tu vas réceptionner. Il suffit de tendre le bras et de ne pas fléchir à son arrivée. Tu verras elle est légère comme une plume ! »

Clarke stressait quand même et voyait les impressionnants rapaces arrivés en fendant l'air. Lexa lui indiqua le moment où tendre le bras, elle l'imita non sans sentir une légère panique et les majestueux oiseaux déployèrent leurs ailes pour ralentir à quelques mètres d'elles, dans les airs. En un instant, où Clarke avait par instinct, fermé les yeux, Aquila, s'était posé sur son avant-bras, refermant délicatement les serres sur la pièce de cuir griffée.

« Wow ! » laissa échappé Clarke en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle devait faire un bel effort pour tenir son bras relevé sous le poids de la bête. Car tout comme Pauma, ces aigles royaux-là étaient bien plus costauds que dans l'Ancien Monde. Elle découvrit les serres pointus et puissantes, le bec acéré, le plumage magnifique brun, blanc et doré et surtout ces yeux perçants, intensément profond. Ce regard de chasseur impitoyable semblait refléter l'âme d'un sage, fort et honorable, connaissant tous les secrets de la Nature. Cette bête était tout simplement impressionnante. Et quand Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, elle remarqua alors que le mâle l'était encore plus. Pratiquement le double du volume de la femelle. Les ailes légèrement déployées, il secouait la tête en lançant des _kiuh_ strident. Clarke estima le poids de la bête posé sur son bras à une bonne dizaine de kilos et le mâle faisait facile 3m30 d'envergure. Sous l'impatiente du rapace, Lexa plongea sa main dans une petite poche en bandoulière et en sortit des morceaux de viande cru. D'un geste l'oiseau chopa un morceau volant en l'air et sa compagne fit de même. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Clarke détailla la guerrière qui se tenait droite et fière avec l'animal posé sur l'avant-bras. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

« Ils sont superbes Lexa, très impressionnants… et lourds ! » Dit-elle mimant la fatigue dans son bras.

« Hum oui… Je te présente Falco et Aquila, mes aigles sentinelles. Allé suis-moi, on les rentre pour la nuit. » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire amusé avant d'entrer dans le donjon et de monter le colimaçon.

A l'étage, une fauconnerie, haute sous plafond en cône avec d'immense poutres en bois qui se croisent, un large nid en paille, des perchoirs, des écuelles et des cordages en hauteur ainsi qu'une trappe pour que les rapaces ressortent à l'Aube. D'un geste proposant l'envol à l'oiseau, Lexa poussa Falco qui s'envola directement vers la poutre la plus haute. Clarke l'imita et Aquila quitta son bras avec légèreté pour s'installer dans le grand nid douillet. Elles discutaient encore un moment à propos des caractéristiques des animaux.

Lexa laissa Clarke admirer ses majestueux rapaces pendant un temps encore avant de lui intimé l'ordre de la suivre. Complètement sous le charme et impressionnée d'avoir fait une tel rencontre, Clarke se dit que la Terre lui réservait encore de belles surprises.

Chapitre 6 Le soleil couchant (POV L)

En sortant du donjon, par galanterie, La Commandante Lexa voulu laisser Clarke passer la première mais celle-ci hésita un court instant. Alors Lexa la frôla, lui prit la main et s'engagea dans l'escalier torturé devant elle. Une fois en haut, elle guida Clarke, toujours en lui tenant la main, vers les rambardes de la terrasse. Elle s'y accouda et contempla l'horizon. Le soleil était bas, le ciel bleu se transformait en une nuance incroyable de couleurs. Le fond de l'horizon orange, doré et rouge tranchait avec le ciel bleu pâle puis bleu profond plus au-dessus d'elles. Lexa vit Clarke se détendre et écarquiller les yeux devant l'extraordinaire couché de soleil. La vue était vertigineuse pour Clarke, la hauteur, le lointain de l'horizon, le ciel immense, elle eut l'impression de contempler le Monde entier sous elle et d'être toute puissante. Elle qui avait vécu tant d'années dans une boîte de conserve. La Commandante connaissait ce sentiment et observa longuement Clarke. Puis elle sentit Clarke s'accouder comme elle alors que leurs avant-bras se collaient, elle eut un frisson.

Intérieurement Lexa bouillait d'être aussi proche de cette magnifique femme venue d'une autre civilisation. Elle l'intriguait depuis le premier jour et les événements, les causes à effets, le destin peut-être, avait fini par les réunir ici et maintenant. Elle luttait pour rester immobile, le visage le plus neutre possible mais pas hostile et rigide non plus comme d'ordinaire. Elles restaient là à admirer la vue pendant un long moment, presque collées l'une à l'autre. Chacune profitant intimement de ce moment sans vraiment savoir que l'autre ressentait la même tension, le même gène et la même bribe d'excitation.

Le soleil s'endormait lentement à la limite des terres boiser et des reliefs de montagnes lointaines. Le ciel avait sous leurs yeux, changé d'innombrable fois de nuances de couleurs pastel pour devenir plus sombre. Le rouge vif de l'horizon semblait faire brûler les cieux puis le bleu profond tendait vers le bleu marine brillant. Lexa pressa de sa main l'avant-bras de Clarke pour qu'elle lève la tête. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sans une faille dans le regard puis leva la tête en l'air. Le nuit était tombé au-dessus d'elles et des milliers d'étoiles étincelaient dans le noir absolu. Clarke laissa sa bouche s'entre ouvrir sous le choc. Un tableau à ciel ouvert se dressait là, en haut de cette Tour gigantesque, les étoiles semblaient être à portée de main.

« Les moments, où le jour et la nuit sont liés dans les cieux, sont magiques » murmura la Commandant d'une voix douce.

Elle vit un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres de Clarke toujours la tête penchée en arrière, admirant les étoiles d'une autre façon. Elle était née sur l'arche en orbite terrestre, elle avait vécu telle une étoile dans les cieux, une fois sur Terre, regarder les étoiles équivalait à penser à son père mort ou bien à sa mère encore coincé sur les stations de L'Arche. Mais à cet instant précis, les étoiles lui paraissaient simplement belles et précieuses. Puis elle sentit le regard de Lexa de nouveau sur elle. Elle s'empêcha de rougir.

« Et dire que je suis tombé de là-haut ! dit-elle en levant rapidement les yeux au ciel. Nous étions persuadés d'être seul et… je… je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas. » Rajouta-t-elle en fixant les yeux vert sublimes de l'Heda, légèrement déstabilisé par ce propos.

Lexa voulut à cet instant déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres mais se ravisa. Cependant le mouvement d'amorce et de recul de sa tête avait été repéré par la belle blonde, qui a son tour fut déstabilisée.

Chapitre 7 la lueur des flammes (POV Mixte)

Une bourrasque de vent frais coupa ce moment étrange entre les deux leaders. Clarke compris que plus rien n'était anodin entres elles. Sans pouvoir le réprimer, la panique se lut dans ses yeux et dans les mouvements de son corps soudainement stressé. Tout son être se divisait en deux, elle qui pourtant était si entière en toutes circonstances. Elle comprit ce que choisir entre sa Tête et son Cœur voulait vraiment dire. L'un était guidé par la rancœur, l'autre avait envie de pardonner.

Lexa compris son malaise et d'un geste doux, elle l'invita à quitter la terrasse pour entrer dans la Suite Royale. Derrière Clarke, Lexa referma les immenses baies vitrées mais laissa un panneau ouvert car l'air des nuits de printemps était encore agréable. Clarke s'avança dans la pièce et vit quelques changements. Apparemment, pendant leur entretien, le personnel de Lexa avait allumé un bon feu dans la cheminée encore plus majestueuse baignée de flammes. Des dizaines de chandeliers et de lustres ornés de bougies illuminaient stratégiquement la pièce et sur la table basse était posé des plateaux garnis de nourriture, des coupoles de fruits et des plats sous cloche.

Clarke se sentit de trop, vue l'heure tardive et pensa s'éclipser en faisait quelques pas vers la sortie, afin de laisser le Commandant diner en toute tranquillité. Mais elle sentit la main de Lexa la retenir par le bras. Le contact de sa main sur sa peau était direct et ferme et Clarke lui fit face.

« Me ferais-tu l'honneur de diner avec moi, Clarke ? »

Elle fut surprise mais se réjouit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre fin à ce moment avec Lexa.

« Et bien je ne voudrais pas déranger. Et est-ce qu'un Ambassadeur à le droit de diner en tête à tête avec le Commandant ? » Répliqua-t-elle faussement sérieuse.

« Et bien le Commandant fait ce qu'il veut … le Commandant c'est moi, alors je ne vois rien qui l'interdise ... puisque je te le demande » Avait-elle ajouté encore surprise du terme « tète à tète » employé par la blonde.

Lexa invita Clarke à prendre place dans un large fauteuil mi cuir mi velours rapiécé avec des coutures apparentes mais étonnement confortable. Elle fit le tour de la table et s'installa dans un fauteuil similaire, un peu plus imposant à l'exact opposé de Clarke. Le feu et le buffet entre elles. Elles ne purent se quitter des yeux quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'une suivante entre dans la pièce, par une petite porte dérobée. Les bras chargés de deux coupes et d'une jarre ruisselante de gouttelettes fraiches. Elle les déposa sur la table et retira les cloches de certains plats puis voulu servir mais Lexa lui fit signe de disposer. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, habitué à faire plus pour son Heda mais finit par se retirer sous le geste insistant de la main de Lexa.

C'est elle-même qui se leva et servit le breuvage rouge vif dans les coupes pour tendre l'une d'entre elle à son invité. Clarke goutta du bout des lèvres le liquide frais, fruité mais rendu rude par l'alcool, sous le regard en coin de Lexa qui remplissait de petites assiettes de toutes sortes de viande et légumes préparés par ses cuisiniers personnels. Leurs journées respectives les avaient affamées alors dans un quasi silence, au son des crépitement du feu, elles savouraient leur diner. Mais les regards échangés entre elles, eux, en disaient long.

Clarke pris son temps, étonnée de la saveur de certains mets cuisiné différemment de ce qu'elle avait gouté jusque-là dans les campements. C'était plutôt délicieux mais finit par arrêter de manger. Elle était presque repue et Lexa avait aussi posé son assiette, sans la reprendre, depuis quelques minutes.

Le silence régnait encore mais il n'était pas pesant, au contraire il était serein. La nuit était entièrement tombée, le feu se réduisait et les nombreuses chandelles faisaient danser les ombres sur les murs. Lexa se leva lentement, se posta devant le feu et gracieusement elle s'étira le dos et les bras en en succession de mouvement. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point son attitude est insolente parfois et elle est en troublé, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait.

En un flash tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa démarche lascive et de son déhanché voluptueux remontaient. Clarke se sentit rougir en réalisant qu'elle matait ouvertement les courbes de son Commandant, habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir, fin et moulant, avec des lacets sur le haut des cuisses laissant apparaitre sa peau et d'un pull noir/gris en maille plutôt large, manches trois quart et col qui dévoilait une épaule. Les cheveux attachés en une tresse moins complexe qu'à l'ordinaire laissant des mèches voler. Lexa se sentit observé, son corps découpé à la lueur des flammes avait fait son effet. Elle se retourna plus vivement pour surprendre le regard de Clarke. Devant sa gêne, elle rompit le silence.

« Ce repas était-il satisfaisant ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Parfait. Merci » répondit simplement Clarke ayant soudain peur que la soirée ne s'achève ici. Toujours torturé entre deux sentiments. La peur de ce qui pourrait arriver… ou plutôt la peur qu'il ne se passe rien de plus. Elle ne savait pas elle-même.

La Commandante avait le regard plus doux ce soir, elle était calme et détendue. Dans ses quartiers privés, elle était maître de la situation et pourtant la _Skaikru girl_ la rendait intimement nerveuse. Elle sortit son poignard de l'étui attaché à la ceinture, jouant quelques secondes avec et choisit un fruit dans la grande coupole.

« As-tu déjà gouté cela, Clarke ? » demanda-t-elle en pointa le fruit en question et alla se rasoir dans son fauteuil.

« Non pas à ma connaissance. » dit-elle en regardant le fruit à la peau velouté d'un ton orange/rouge que Lexa tenait à la main.

Elle se mis à l'éplucher soigneusement à l'aide de son poignard, un jus abondant dégoulinait alors dans l'assiette en dessous. Les mains de la Commandante en furent recouvertes et quand le fruit fut nu, elle se leva et s'approcha de Clarke qui s'enfonça dans l'assise en cuir. Lexa s'assit face à Clarke, sur le rebord libre de la table basse, très près d'elle, leurs jambes mêlées. Elle découpa une tranche dans le fruit rond, tendre et jaune, puis le cala entre son pouce et le couteau et elle tendit la main vers le visage de Clarke. Un éclair rassurant et pétillant dans les yeux de Lexa finit de convaincre Clarke qui se releva, les lèvres entre ouvertes…

Clarke saisit le morceau juteux et mûr dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux. Lexa l'observa avec délice et sentit la lèvre inférieure de Clarke presser sur son pouce pour s'emparer du fruit.

La sensation emporta Clarke, c'était de loin la chose la plus délicieuse qu'elle avait mangé de toute sa vie. Sans aucune hésitation, elle accepta le deuxième morceau que lui tendait déjà Lexa qui arborait un sourire délicat. Sourire qui ne disparut pas comme tous les autres, qui resta sur ses lèvres tout le temps où à deux, tour à tour, elles finissaient le fruit jusqu'au noyau.

« Humm… réellement divin… » finit par dire Clarke charmée.

« Ceci était une pêche ! » répondit Lexa en montrant le noyau avant de le jeter sur la table et de ranger son poignard après l'avoir essuyé.

Au même instant, Clarke passa lascivement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y récupéré les gouttes encore présentes, Lexa lécha son index et son majeur réunis pour faire de même, sa main trempée de jus. Le caractère sexuel de la scène totalement involontaire créa en une fraction de seconde une tension hors du commun. Leur proximité n'avait plus lieu d'être, le fruit terminé, mais aucune ne semblait vouloir rompre ce moment. Encore. Chacune encore inconsciente des troubles similaires de l'autre. Pourtant leurs regards se donnaient la réplique, bleu contre vert, Ciel contre Terre depuis quelques minutes hors du temps.

Lexa finit par se lever et remis une lourde buche dans le foyer de la cheminée puis récupéra les deux coupes vides pour les remplir. Pendant les quelques minutes qui s'écoulaient, Lexa réfléchissait. Son attitude et ses attentions semblaient faire l'effet souhaité. Clarke était toujours là. Alors elle s'installa dans le très large canapé en cuir qui faisait face au feu, au beau milieu des coussins et des plaids de tissus et de fourrures. Faisant mine de réaliser qu'elle tenait les deux verres, elle fit signe à son invité de la rejoindre. Pas dupe pour deux ronds, Clarke lui lança un regard faussement outré avant de se lever et de s'installer à ses côtés. Très prés. Trop près. Lexa ne se replaça pas, appréciant l'initiative de Clarke qui semblait retrouver ses moyens. Elle but une gorgée en grimaçant puis une seconde, contrôlant la sensation cette fois ci, sous le regard amusé de la brune.

Chapitre 8 Le Corps, le Cœur et l'Esprit (POV Mixte)

Le feu crépitait de plus belle, les flammes affamées engloutissant les buches sèches. Sur le grand canapé, les deux jeunes femmes, oubliant leurs titres, s'était mise à discuter simplement en buvant leur coupe de vin. Leurs jambes et leurs épaules à quelques millimètres de se frôler l'une contre l'autre. Une bulle d'intimité s'était formée autour d'elle. Plus rien n'existait, plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce rendez-vous qui se voulait désormais clairement galant. Clarke dans son flots de paroles n'avait même pas fait attention aux bruits dans le couloir, Lexa elle comprit que c'était simplement le changement de garde. Peu importe l'heure, elle ne ferait rien pour écourter cette soirée.

« … j'suis curieuse, quand nous étions coincés dans l'enclos de Pauma, tu m'as dit « la mort n'est pas la fin » et « que ton esprit choisirait judicieusement », que voulait tu dire ? Tu parles vraiment de réincarnation ? c'est complètement fou …

_ Fou ? pourquoi fou ? Nous faisons comme ça depuis la Première Commandante, Becca Pramheda. En réalité, seul les _NightBloods_ du conclave peuvent prétendre au trône, c'est dans notre sang, ce n'est pas de la politique.

_ et vous vous entrainez depuis le plus jeune âge ? cela devait être si dur…

_Les enfants apprennent et s'adaptent vite, tu sais. Avait-elle dit presque dans un soupir.

_ à qu'elle âge à tu fais partie de ton conclave ? demanda Clarke timidement.

_ humm… je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas d'autres souvenirs que le camp des jeunes _NightBloods_ reculé dans les Montagnes de du Nord-ouest et j'avais huit ans quand je suis devenue le second d'Anya dans son village du _Trikru_ …

_ … pour finir par être le Commandant le plus puissant de tous les temps apparemment, la coalition que tu as instaurée est quelque chose d'exceptionnelle au dire de ton peuple. » L'interrompit-elle avec un sourire pour ne pas laisser Lexa s'engouffrer dans des souvenirs douloureux à cause de sa question.

Ce qui sorti Clarke de la discussion fut les trois servantes, entrées discrètement pour débarrasser la table, ne laissant que la coupole de fruit, les petits plats de gâteaux secs, la grande jarre de vin et une autre d'eau. Avant de partir, la plus âgée des servantes s'approcha pour remplir les coupes des deux leaders confortablement installés, puis disposa dans une révérence voulant sans doute souhaiter la bonne nuit à son commandant. Sous entendant qu'elles ne seraient plus dérangées pour tout le reste de la nuit.

Lexa porta sa coupe aux lèvres pour dissimuler son sourire à Clarke qui avait toujours le regard perdu en direction de la porte de service. Il fallut quelques secondes à cette dernière pour tourner la tête et plonger directement son regard dans celui de l'Heda. Les chandelles, le vin, l'ambiance qui s'installait rendait Clarke électrique et tout son corps eu un sursaut intérieur. Elle tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque mais son sang bouillait. Elle tenta de chasser l'envie qui lui brulait les lèvres mais celles de sa charmante compagne l'attirait comme un papillon vers une étincelle. Plus elle tentait de se maitriser, plus son pouls s'accélérait. Dans son esprit, elle cherchait quelque chose d'intelligent à dire mais plus rien ne venait, si ce n'est les paroles d'un morceau de Gnash feat Olivia O'Brien.

 _« I_ _hate you, I love you_

 _I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put_

 _Nobody else above you_

 _She's the only thing you've ever seen_

 _How is it you never notice  
That you are slowly killing me_"

Le rythme slowly du rap l'enveloppait et elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. S'emparer de Lexa comme celle-ci avait osé le faire un jour lointain dans un campement de guerre au fond des bois. Ses yeux trahissaient son hésitation et son émoi. Elle but une gorgée, suivit de Lexa. Alors la Commandante qui avait cessé depuis la nuit tombée, d'être juste le Chef Suprême, impitoyable et grandiose, pour n'être que Lexa, la femme superbe, d'une douceur extrêmement secrète, fit le premier geste.

Elle posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de la blonde dont les yeux se figèrent. Puis délicatement son pouce caressa la peau rosit pour finir sa course sur la lèvre inférieure tout en mordant sa propre lèvre. Le cœur de Clarke loupa quelques battements et ne semblait plus pouvoir revenir à un rythme normal. Dans sa tête tout s'affolait, pourtant elle désirait ce moment plus que tout. Incapable de cogiter correctement, Clarke n'entendait plus rien. La bulle dans la laquelle elles étaient se rétrécissait. Elle respira profondément voulant calmer son angoisse et contrôler son désir naissant. Plus aucune échappatoire possible. La main de Lexa glissa jusqu'à sa nuque, la distance entre elles diminua et les yeux bleus à demi clos, Clarke n'émie aucune résistance. Le contact de leurs lèvres fut si doux et chargé d'émotions que Clarke eut du mal à y croire. Proche du baiser impulsif échangé sous la tente de commandement mais mille fois plus tendre. La Brune et la Blonde, s'engagèrent alors dans un balai de lèvres, lent et délicat, avec toute l'attention de leurs cinq sens portés sur l'autre. Voire plus, Lexa semblait posséder des sens supérieurs à ceux du commun de mortel tellement ses baisers étaient légers et forts à la fois, comme venue d'ailleurs. Clarke était totalement sous le charme, incapable de décrocher ses lèvres des siennes même par manque d'air. Elle sentit la main de la brune revenir à sa nuque pour appuyer un peu plus ce baiser, laissant passer entre elles un flot d'émotion. Elles reculaient ensemble pour s'observer presque timidement mais dans leurs yeux brillaient l'étonnement mêlé au désir.

Il se passa un moment de silence, chacune plongée dans le regard de l'autre. Un moment parfait entre deux baisers et deux gorgées de vin. Le breuvage avait légèrement désinhibé la belle blonde à son insu mais contrairement à la gnole dégueu de l'Arche bien plus forte, elle appréciait sans abuser.

Lexa pris la coupe des mains de Clarke avant de se cambrer et de les placer sur la console en bois au dos du canapé où trônait des bougeoirs recouverts de cire molle surmonté de petites flammèches dansantes. Elle reprit sa place, débarrassées des coupes, les mains libres, elle sentit Clarke bouger. Elle eut peur de la voir s'éloigner ou même déguerpir, mais rien de tel, la blonde à la beauté sublimée par la lueur des flammes, vint se blottir tout contre le corps de Lexa, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de l'entourer de ses bras. Le visage niché dans son cou, elle déposa de simples baisers le long de l'artère où la peau est la plus sensible. La brune frissonna et ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant totalement inédit. Elle dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre Clarke murmurer :

« Est-ce qu'un Ambassadeur et son Commandant on le droit de faire ça ? »

Un large sourire anima le dit Commandant avant qu'elle ne redresse le visage de Clarke du bout des doigts. Pour seul réponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Et malgré elle, Clarke ne quitta pas ses lèvres, accentuant le baiser, encore et encore. Ni tenant plus, la blonde se redressa pour passer une jambe à droite de Lexa et venir s'assoir sur ses genoux, face à elle. Ses mains entourant le visage angélique de Lexa, dévorant ses yeux émeraude brillant où une timide larme perlant sur ses longs cils. Témoin direct de la sensibilité de la puissante Heda, Clarke sentait le privilège qu'elle lui offrait. Tous ses sentiments à fleurs de peau, Lexa était enfin pleinement elle-même. La blonde récupéra la larme sur la joue de la brune, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller. Devant son mutisme, Clarke ne sachant trop pourquoi se mis à fredonner à voix basse des paroles qu'elle connaissait par cœur. D'un groupe dont elle avait téléchargé la playlist survivante du nom de RHCP avant la compression des fichiers et l'arrestation de Jasper.

 _«_ _don't know but it's been said  
Your heart is stronger than your head  
And this location is my home »_

Lexa resta silencieuse mais son visage semblait contempler quelque chose de merveilleux, Clarke eut peine à croire que c'était elle que l'on admirait ainsi. Elle se ressaisit vite sentant les mains de la brune s'accrocher à ses hanches pour la retenir près d'elle, saisissant ses douces lèvres au passage en un baiser enflammé. Le temps s'arrêta littéralement autour d'elles, laissant leurs corps s'exprimer enfin. La respiration lourde et saccader sans que jamais leurs lèvres ne se séparent, les mains qui s'égarent dans les cheveux et sous les pulls, révélant la peau douce et frissonnante. A ces nouveaux contacts tant désirés, les deux femmes sentirent leurs sens s'emballer comme jamais auparavant. Aucun des anciens amants ou amantes des deux femmes ne leur avait fait cet effet-là, à ce stade-là du flirt. Intimement impressionnées, leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre quasi impatients.

Soudain, sans élan, sans brutalité mais avec une force mesurée, Lexa souleva Clarke de leur place pour la reposer sur le dos, plus loin sur le canapé entre les énormes coussins. Certains finirent à terre, et Lexa prit le dessus, imposant son rythme et plaçant consciencieusement ses baisers sur les parcelles de peau nues de son invitée dévouée. Les mains de Clarke s'égarant dans le dos de sa partenaire, emportant son pull en résille noir au passage. Il finit au sol et Lexa se dévoila dans un haut de soie noire quelque peu troué, à fines bretelles, laissant apparaitre le tatouage tribal sur son bras, chef d'œuvre de rituel _Grounder_ , fin et symétrique. Clarke passa la main dessus, lentement comme pour s'imprégné de la force qu'il représente. Lexa la laisse faire, elle apprécia même l'attention avant de voir le pull bleu pétrole de la blonde rejoindre le sien au sol. Les yeux dévorant d'envie, elle découvrit le débardeur gris clair en coton qui cachait une poitrine généreuse. Elle glissa ses doigts jusqu'à sa ceinture en cuire avec l'étui et le poignard pour s'en délester puis, étant à proximité, elle fit sauter les boutons métalliques du pantalon de Clarke, pour enfin glisser ses mains le long du corps de la blonde sous son top et aller récupérer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Jamais elles n'avaient été aussi proche, les jambes enlacées, bassin conte bassin, leurs corps réagissaient à chaque mouvement, chaque baiser et chaque caresse. Clarke découvrait de sa paume, la forme parfaite des seins tendus de sa compagne allongé sur elle, ses doigts cherchant leurs pointes instinctivement.

C'était inconscient à l'époque mais son aventure avec cette Native du comptoir d'échange perdu dans la forêt, avait eu pour but de la former à ça. Cette nuit-là, entre haine et amour, elle n'avait pensé qu'aux visages multiples de la Commandante qui l'avait trahi et flingué en plein vol l'amorce de sentiments plus profond. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Cette seule étreinte suffit à leur procurer les prémices d'une extase folle. Toutes deux étaient déjà au bord d'un orgasme primaire. Lexa était sur le point de glisser sa main dans le pantalon de sa partenaire, ses doigts sentirent le tissu du boxer en coton semblable au débardeur mais n'alla pas plus loin. Clarke sentit la respiration de Lexa se couper en même temps que son geste. Elle reprit elle-même son souffle, le corps bouillant de désir. Mais devant la mine soudain perdue de la belle brune, elle se releva pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça irait trop vite pour TOI… » dit-elle doucement en insistant sur le « toi » comme si ce devait être l'inverse.

Lexa lui sourit gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas ça Clarke. En réalité c'est plus compliqué…

_ Costia ? demanda Clarke angoissé

_ Non.

_ Alors quoi ? Je pensais que tu …

_ Clarke, j'ai envie de toi comme jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu envie de quelqu'un… Mais le fait est que tu n'es pas n'importe qui _Klark_ _kom Saikru…_ Dit-elle pleine d'envie, et terminant avec son accent originel.

_ Et ? »

Lexa semblait de plus en plus perturbé. Clarke commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle saisit ses mains et de son regard bleu azur le plus persuasif, la força à parler. Lexa prit une grande inspiration.

« Je ne peux pas faire de toi une maîtresse officielle car tu es un Ambassadeur maintenant, ça serait de l'abus de pouvoir. Je ne peux pas te toucher… si tu n'es pas lié à moi d'une façon ou d'une autre mais tant que ça respecte nos coutumes… et je ne vois pas comment tu… »

Sur ces paroles, l'esprit de Clarke se réactiva, son air sérieux et penseur refermant son visage. Elle lâcha Lexa et se leva pour faire les cents pas le long de la cheminée. Ces dernières années avaient été succession de problèmes, de cataclysme et de menace et elle avait toujours trouvé une solution. Aujourd'hui son esprit était chamboulé pour assouvir un simple besoin charnel. Non c'était clair maintenant, elle aimait cette femme purement et simplement. Peu importe, elle voulait une solution à ce problème-là aussi. Plus que tout.

Lexa la rejoint devant les flammes pour l'empêcher de ruminer comme un animal en cage. Elle aimait tellement son côté impulsif si loin de sa propre attitude maitrisée en toutes circonstances.

« Est ce qu'il y a une solution ? Demanda Clarke la voix cassée par l'émotion.

_ Oui. Il y a en a une. Répondit Lexa tout aussi ému qu'elle pose la question.

_ J'accepte, quoique ce soit.

_ Clarke attend. C'est une décision lourde de sens, tu ne peux pas accepter comme ça sans savoir…

_ Alors dit moi. C'est quoi la solution…

_ Le Mariage… »

Clarke resta bouche bée quelques instant mais l'idée alluma une étincelle dans ses yeux bleu. Ce qui poussa Lexa à poursuivre.

« Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, tu m'as fait serment d'allégeance devant la Grande Cour de Polis et les Douze clans. Ensuite je t'ai juré ma loyauté, en toute intimité certes mais dans le même lieu sacré. Il ne resterait qu'à graver le lien qui nous unis. Sans pour autant le rendre officiel, si tu veux, pour l'instant... Il n'y aurait pas de trahison, rien à redire … »

Elle baissait la tête au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait comme pour cacher sa propre surprise d'oser proposer une telle chose à Clarke qui venait déjà de faire beaucoup prétextant le faire pour le bien de son Peuple. Contre toute attente, la Blonde se rapprocha, entoura de ses bras le corps de la Brune avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Tu peux graver tout ce que tu veux sur mon corps… Je t'appartiens corps et âme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je continuerai de prendre soin de mon Peuple mais si une fois et une fois seulement je dois penser à moi alors… ce sera pour ça… être avec toi… »

Les yeux dans les yeux, à la limite des larmes, Clarke tenait fermement la taille de Lexa encore sous le choc de sa réponse. Il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et déposer un baiser empli de soulagement sur les lèvres brulantes de Clarke. S'en suit un baiser passionné, sans aucune retenue, leurs langues et leurs souffles se mêlant en une lutte acharnée comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Lexa freina ses ardeurs avec difficulté. Il fallait d'abord penser au rituel. Elle prit Clarke par la main et la traina jusqu'au grand lit entouré de tablette illuminées de chandelles. Toutes ces bougies formaient un cocoon protecteur. L'endroit était très intime, tête de lit en bois sculpté, étagère en coin avec vieux livres et statuettes, puis la couche recouverte de couverture en fourrure et de coussins doux. Un havre de paix au milieu du chaos, songea Clarke. Le temps qu'elle observe le cocon nocturne du Commandant, Lexa était revenu près d'elle avec un petit plateau, une boite métallique et leurs coupes de vin dessus.

Les deux femmes enfin débarrassées de leurs doutes, se tenait l'une en face de l'autre. Clarke pris la coupe pendant que Lexa ouvrait la boîte argentée, vieillit et ornementé de symbole tribal. A l'intérieur, dans un renfort en mousse usé, se trouvait une machine à tatouer unique, datant de l'Ancien monde, des fioles d'encre à usage unique et des flacons d'alcool. Impressionnée et curieuse, Clarke se pencha pour observer le contenu. La machine au mécanisme apparent semblait simple, un emplacement pour visser les flacons d'encre, un réservoir, des conduits, un piston déclencheur et une extrémité faite de minuscules aiguilles par centaine formant un symbole particulier.

Lexa arma la machine comme il fallait mais avec précautions, comme si cet objet lui appartenant était quand même nouveau pour elle. Clarke avait remarqué les emplacements de fiole vide. La question lui brulait les lèvres. Et Lexa répondit sans même qu'elle n'ait à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je n'ai jamais … fait ça. Seuls certains de mes prédécesseurs sont allés jusque-là. » Dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Soulagé, la blonde s'étant débarrassé de ses boots, s'installait plus confortablement et semblait attendre la suite. Lexa fut encore fascinée par ses multiples facettes et la rapidité avec laquelle, elle les déployait.

« A qui l'honneur ? Railla Lexa la machine à la main imitant Clarke et son Glock.

_ A moi ! cria-t-elle sans hésitation.

_ Tu es sur ? Première fois, tu sais…

_ Allez allez…

_ Bon très bien. Dit-elle en s'approchant le sourire en coin. A quel emplacement désire-tu que… »

_ Quel est l'endroit le moins le sensible ?

_ L'épaule. Répondit-elle après avoir observé le corps de Clarke non sans arrière-pensées.

_ Et le plus douloureux ?

_ Les côtes.

_ Humm… ok. Entre les deux alors. » Dit-elle en tirant sur son débardeur pour laisser apparaitre sa peau, sur la poitrine, près du cœur, à la naissance de ses seins.

Lexa fut agréablement surprise de sa décision. Près du Cœur. Il ne lui en faillait pas moins. Elle passa une compresse d'alcool sur la peau de Clarke, légèrement troublée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait accepté.

« Tu devrais boire Clarke… » dit-elle, désignant la coupe dans sa main.

La blonde obtempéra sur le champ à coup de grande gorgée, au point d'en faire une grimace. Puis Lexa approcha la machine, plaça l'embout sur la peau nue de Clarke. Elle s'arrêta un instant, questionnant une dernière fois Clarke par la force de son regard. Cette dernière hocha la tête, le regard déterminé. Lexa appuya sur le piston, la fiole se vida de son encre, parcourant les circuits puis un petit bruit sourd déclencha les aiguilles. Clarke fit la grimace, fronçant les sourcils et se mordant la lèvre mais la douleur était supportable. Après tout ce qu'elle avait endurée dans sa vie, cette douleur-là était presque agréable. D'un geste calme, Lexa passa une deuxième compresse d'alcool sur l'emplacement, pour atténué la douleur rapidement, évité l'infection et nettoyer un fin filet de sang qui s'échappait de la marque. Puis, laissant Clarke à la contemplation de son tout premier marquage rituel, elle remplaça la fiole d'encre, réarma le mécanisme et se fit elle-même le tatouage, au même emplacement, sans sourciller le moins du monde. Clarke releva la tête au bruit sourd et fut agréablement surprise de voir la poitrine presque dénudée de Lexa, qui pressait la machine contre sa peau, à l'exacte endroit que Clarke avait choisi pour elle. Une fois fait, c'est la blonde qui passa la compresse d'alcool sur la marque qui était maintenant la leur.

Lexa déposa la machine dans sa boîte et prit les mains de Clarke entre les siennes.

« Ai laik Heda kom Trikru nd Yu laik Wanheda kom Skaikru. Butno oso da ogeda, oso da one for ternal lif » prononça-t-elle avec son accent originel comme une prière, en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis Clarke du Peuple du Ciel, tu es Lexa du Peuple des Bois. Maintenant nous sommes ensemble, nous ne faisons qu'un pour la vie entière » reprit Clarke dans sa langue maternel. Elle comprit que maintenant elle était liée et que rien ne pourra jamais briser cela.

Mêlé d'émotion et de désir, les deux jeunes femmes finirent leurs coupes de vin comme pour trinquer à leur union, en toute intimité, presque dévêtu dans le grand lit du Commandant. Ce soir elles n'avaient pensé qu'a elles. Laissant le monde et les responsabilités à la porte de cette chambre. Les deux magnifiques femmes avaient enfin leur moment particulier.

Chapitre 9 L'Union (POV Mixte)

*WARNING*One Shot*Hot Shot*Interdit-18 *

Lexa déposa la boite et sa précieuse relique sur une petite étagère au coin du baldaquin. Clarke finit d'une traite son vin et reposa la coupe. Elles se firent face pour la énième fois ce soir mais tout avait changé. La gêne, la distance et l'ambigüité habituel avait disparus. Ne laissant place qu'au désir ardent.

D'un même mouvement, elles se rapprochent précipitamment l'une de l'autre. Les mèches enflammées des bougies vacillent et les ombres dansent autour d'elles. L'instant est presque magique. Agenouillé et enlacées, les deux jeunes se regardent un moment, leurs mains commençant à voyager sur le corps de l'autre et n'y tenant plus, l'une comme l'autre, s'embrassent à pleine bouche. Les mains de Clarke tenant fermement la nuque de Lexa comme pour que jamais elle ne s'éloigne, elle l'embrasse comme jamais elle n'a embrassé auparavant. La brune accueil ce baiser avec une joie non dissimulée et laisse ses mains s'égarer sous ses fesses afin de la maintenir contre elle. Les mains de Clarke s'agitent tandis que son cœur s'emballe. Elle passe les mains dans le dos de Lexa et relève le tissu qui la couvre. La brune se laisse faire, se retrouvant seins nus et pantalon de cuir ajouré de lacets devant une Clarke émerveillé par sa beauté. A la limite de rougir, Lexa reprit le dessus emportant Clarke avec elle, elle l'allongea en travers de la couche et plaqua des baisers audacieux le long de son cou, puis les épaules, ses mains relevant le débardeur, elle finit par déposer ses lèvres sur le ventre de la blonde. Celle-ci respira profondément devant l'assaut délicieux et sentit Lexa passer ses mains sur ses hanches, cherchant à faire descendre ce vieux jean raccommodé qu'elle portait. Elle souleva le bassin et Lexa n'eut aucun mal à l'en délester. Sous ses yeux admiratifs, Clarke se releva pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, encore et encore. Leurs mains découvrant chaque parcelle de peau nue et inconnue. Chacune prenant soin d'éviter la zone fraichement tatouée et encore très sensible au niveau de leur cœur. Côte à côte, les jambes entremêlées, Clarke dévorait le cou de Lexa et celle-ci passa enfin ses mains sous le court débardeur, jusqu'à la rondeur de ses seins pour caresser la peau ferme et douce de sa poitrine. Puis releva le tissu à l'extrême pour libéré la poitrine de la blonde et s'en emparer de ses lèvres. Clarke poussa un gémissement, Lexa accentua ses caresses. Elle se débarrassa seule de son débardeur devenu franchement gênant et récupéra les lèvres de sa compagne collant sa poitrine nue à la sienne. Leurs sens en étant totalement bouleversés, leurs respirations haletantes et leurs corps brûlants. Leurs regards intenses traduisaient des sentiments sur lesquelles ils étaient impossible de mettre des mots. Le bleu éclatant de désir contre le vert intense et emplie de fougue. Entre deux caresses, Clarke dénoua les fins lacets et le cuir autour des hanches de Lexa s'élargit. Elle passa sa main sur les hanches, puis sur les fesses pour remonter sur les cuisses à des endroits sensibles. Lexa se releva pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et sentit Clarke se coller à elle aussitôt fait. Ne restait à Clarke qu'un boxer féminin CK délavé et elle se mordait la lèvre, le regard pétillant. Le corps de Lexa était en tout point parfait, les cheveux long, bruns, tressés retombant sur une épaule, le visage d'un ange, les traits fins, les lèvres pleines, les yeux émeraude, des petits seins droit et ronds, des abdominaux… les jambes élancées, les courbes discrètes mais parfaitement musclées, la peau fine et doré de soleil orné de quelques cicatrices de guerre et de tatouage ancestraux. Elle ne portait plus qu'un fin linge de soie noir sur son intimité, hautement échancré aux cuisses, soulignant ses formes. Leurs corps se collent avidement, le ballet de lèvres et de mains se fait plus insistant. Clarke aimait cela, elle se sentait vivante comme jamais, elle n'avait connu qu'un homme et qu'une femme dans sa vie mais ce qu'elle ressentait-là était au-delà de tout. Les mains expertes de Lexa, qui elle n'avait connu que des femmes, se font lente et pressantes sur son corps, prenant soin que chacun de ses gestes ait une conséquence. Elle retire les couvertures de fourrure, soulève Clarke du sol et la dépose au travers du lit dans des draps de soies blanc, vestiges intacts de l'Ancien temps. Elle l'embrasse depuis la base de son cou jusqu'à l'élastique de son sous vêtement. Elle dépose ses lèvres en un souffle chaud sur son intimité au travers du tissu. Clarke se cambre. Avec délicatesse, elle passe le dernier rempart de tissu le long des cuisses de la blonde qui soudain frisonne à l'idée de ce qui va suivre. Ses mains et ses lèvres s'attardent sur ses jambes et ses cuisses. Lexa prend son temps, Clarke s'impatiente. Enfin Lexa presse deux doigts puis ses lèvres exactement où Clarke l'attendait. Elles gémissent de plaisir ensemble, comme un soupir de soulagement. Clarke retient sa respiration tandis que Lexa, met à profit un de ses nombreux talents. Elle accentue son baiser, lèvres et langue découvrant l'anatomie la plus secrète et intime de la blonde qui se cambre sous les caresses de plus en plus intenses et profondes. L'excitation de Clarke monte à des sommets vertigineux, elle n'a jamais connu ça, comme une vague d'extase qui semble ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter. Lexa use de ses charmes, passant tour à tour, sa langue, ses doigts ou sa lèvre inférieure sur cette zone, la plus sensible du corps féminin. Elle emporte Clarke loin dans l'acceptation du plaisir et du don de soi. N'en pouvant plus Clarke se retire de son étreinte pour se glisser sous elle, jusqu'à embrasser son ventre et glisser ses doigts sous la soie. Elle comprit alors l'état d'excitation dans lequel était sa bien-aimée et son désir décupla. Usant de toutes ses forces, elle prend le dessus et retourne Lexa sur le dos. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle la déshabille de son dernier linge et passe une jambe entre les siennes. Lentement, elle se rapproche pour l'embrasser, la forçant à replier une jambe pour que leurs intimités se frôlent. C'est au tour de la brune de se sentir défaillir sous la sensation imposée par la blonde plus belle que jamais placé au-dessus d'elle. Leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre contrôlent désormais leurs mouvements et s'empressent de se rapprocher et de se découvrir. L'Esprit et le Cœur en harmonie, c'était au tour du Corps de l'être. Ensemble la passion les emportait bien plus loin que prévue. Ensemble, elle m'était fin à des années de frustration inconsciente. Les corps brulants et soudain en sueur des deux femmes enlacées, se crispent dans un orgasme clitoridien partagé. Le souffle court et les yeux clos, elles s'embrassent encore du bout des lèvres. Clark finit par rouler sur le côté, laissant ses jambes mêler à celles de Lexa. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, il faut quelques minutes à la charmante native pour se remettre de ses émotions et sentir le désir revenir de plus belle. Totalement nue, elle va chercher une coupe d'eau fraiche et l'offre à sa compagne étendue dans la soie blanche. Celle-ci accepte et la vide d'une traite sous le sourire amusée de Lexa qui, elle finit son verre de vin. Laissant Clarke retombé sur le lit rafraichit par cette délicate attention, Lexa s'allonge près d'elle et laisse ses doigts se balader sur la peau nue. Très vite la fille du ciel remarque ses caresses et fais de même, incitant Lexa à poursuivre. Baiser après baiser, caresses après caresse, la splendide brune, s'emploie à faire connaitre à Clarke ce qu'est le Paradis sur Terre, cette Terre qui est pourtant un Enfer. Elle couvre son corps de ses lèvres humides, elle s'attarde sur ses seins dressés de désir et d'une seule main, elle tient fermement les poignées relevées au-dessus de la chevelure blonde et de l'autre, elle prend le chemin de son bassin. Clarke fait mine de protester mais sans effet. Elles ne se quittent pas des yeux. Lexa poursuit son manège de caresses savantes et sensuelles jusqu'à cette expression dans les yeux bleu de Clarke qui lui hurle de la posséder maintenant. Elle s'exécute lentement, délicatement et devant la réaction immédiate de sa partenaire, alla plus en avant, plus fermement. Totalement envoutée par la femme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, Lexa laissait tout son amour dévorant et depuis si longtemps réprimé, se révéler, pour donner à Clarke le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. La blonde se tord de plaisir et s'agrippe au bras de sa partenaire, laissant des marques rougissantes. Son corps convulse presque sous les gestes maîtrisés de son amante. Elle tente de se contenir et cherche les lèvres de sa belle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle est totalement sienne à présent. Totalement sous l'emprise des assauts charnels de Lexa. La blonde gémissant de plus de belle, eut du mal à réprimer ses cris. La brune avide de rendre l'autre folle, tient fermement ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se reculer et de lui échapper. Elle poursuit ses merveilleuses caresses jusqu'à ce que Clarke cesse de respirer, les yeux braqués sur elle mais semblant dans le vague, la bouche ouverte, le corps tendu… Lexa sentit l'étreinte se resserré sous ses doigts et ralentit le rythme sans pour autant la lâcher. Clarke, à peine remise de son émotion, cherche de la main, la douce peau et les lèvres intimes de sa belle. Une fois fait, elle s'applique à transmettre à son amante le même traitement, légèrement plus timide mais avec une volonté tactile grandissante. Lexa semble surprise, Clarke est tout d'abord douce puis plus pressante puis plus envieuse que jamais. Ensemble elles se replacent sans vraiment se quitter. Ensemble elles bougent en accord parfait. Ensemble elles atteignent le nirvana, leurs corps brulants, leurs souffles à bout et leurs cœurs battant à toute rompre. Simplement ensemble s'aimant de toutes leurs forces pendant plusieurs heures durant. Au milieu de la nuit, dans un murmure presque inaudible, Clarke prononce ses mots : « _Ai Hod yu in_ » et Lexa, l'ouïe fine, les sens en exergue, de renchérir entre deux baisers « Je t'aime aussi ».

*Hot Shot End*

Chapitre 10 L'Aube d'un nouveau jour (POV C)

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle devait dormir depuis peu de temps, enveloppé dans les draps de soies chiffonnés mais elle avait senti l'air s'engouffrer et le vide se faire près d'elle. Elle se leva, se drapa d'une immense fourrure trouvée au sol et chercha sa compagne des yeux. Elle la trouva sur le balcon, simplement vêtue d'une étole légèrement transparente, aux nuances de vert et rouge habillement mêlés qui laissait paraitre les contours de son corps et ressortait le vert magnifique de ses yeux. Lexa se retourna sentant sa présence. La beauté universelle et la toute-puissance de la Commandante se révélaient sous le regard de Clarke. Le Ciel était encore noir vers l'Ouest, la Lune, seule témoin de l'Union secrète des deux femmes, déclinait tandis que dans l'immensité du ciel on pouvait déjà imaginer le bleu ciel orangé de l'aube à l'Est, de l'autre côté de la Tour. Clarke la rejoint, se pressa dans son dos pour l'envelopper de ses bras et de sa fourrure. Lexa esquissa le plus doux des sourires.

« Le jour se lève, viens te recoucher. Murmura la Blonde

_ Oui. Il me fallait juste un instant. Voir le jour se lever, me convaincre que cette nuit n'était pas un rêve. »

Clarke la força à lui faire face, toujours sous la couverture qui protège leurs corps du vent froid de ce jeune matin. Un profond regard sincère et aimant anime son visage. Elle l'embrasse simplement. Le cœur de Lexa se gonfle. Un cri perçant fendit l'air, Clarke tourne la tête surprise. Ce n'est que Falco, l'impressionnant rapace, qui s'échappe par la trappe pour prendre son envol, déployant ses ailes immenses dans l'entre deux jours. Main dans la main elles rejoignent leur couche pour s'endormir l'une contre l'autre sous la douceur des draps de soie et la chaleur des fourrures. Lexa ouvrit la bouche, elle avait une dernière révélation à faire mais Clarke posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui murmura « tu me dira plus tard, je serais toujours là à ton réveil, promis ». Les bougies se sont éteintes les unes après les autres et le jour s'est levé timidement comme s'il ne voulait pas briser ce moment.

Chap 11 Final. La Prédiction (POV L)

Elle n'avait pas menti, à son réveil, elle était toujours là.

Clarke, le visage serein, étendue sur le dos, profondément endormie. Lexa l'admira sous les lueurs du soleil haut dans le ciel mais l'ombre dominait encore de ce côté de la Tour, de sorte que la blonde ne se réveillerais pas sans un peu d'aide. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas la sortir de son état si paisible. Elle voulait encore arrêter le temps mais des bruits de pas lourds dans le couloir la firent réagir. Elle bondit du lit, attrapa son long peignoir de velours rapiécé suspendu à un crochet près des commodes à l'entrée et l'enfila. Avant même qu'un point serré ne vienne cogner la porte, elle l'ouvrit, sortit et referma derrière elle. Devant l'air choqué de Titus et des hommes de la Garde, Lexa se força à retrouver son regard noir, son air autoritaire et toute sa prestance. Elle le questionna du regard sans émettre un son. Titus déglutit, voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher une explication, dont il avait une vague idée malgré tout, et rapporta les dernières nouvelles des éclaireurs.

L'armée au complet de la Nation des Glaces avait établi un campement dans les forêts et la Reine Nia en personne et son escorte de barbares étaient à deux jours de marche. Elle se dirige vers Polis. Elle veut un droit d'audience pour l'emprisonnement de son fils. Lexa le coupa. Elle avait banni Roan elle-même, elle s'en fichait bien, ce qu'elle voulait s'était défier le commandant et désavouer le peuple du Ciel de leur nouveau statut et probablement prendre le pouvoir de Wanheda.

« Titus, fais rassembler en toutes discrétions, mes chefs de guerre et les gardiens de la ville pour un conseil, ce soir la tombée de la nuit. Fais-en sorte que les Ambassadeurs qui sont encore là, soi derrière moi, La Reine Nia ne doit pas les corrompre. Ordonna-t-elle

_ Mais Heda, il serait urgent de …

_ Non Titus, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Nous avons le temps. La Reine Nia à le droit de demander audience et je vais la recevoir, crois-moi. »

Le géant Titus acquiesça à contre cœur. Son seul devoir était de protéger l'Heda, il était le gardien de la Flamme depuis des générations, il avait voué sa vie à cela et les événements récents le rendait nerveux. Il recula, salua, le visage froid et repartit sans plus de mot. Lexa se tourna vers l'un de ses gardes : « Faites savoir à Orane, ma suivante, que je suis réveillée. » Puis elle referma derrière elle et un long soupir s'échappa d'elle.

Elle retourna s'allonger sous les draps, le corps de Clarke se décala comme pour l'inviter à la rejoindre, et Lexa se colla à elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Sans se rendormir, elle sentait Clarke s'agiter doucement, le corps apparemment douloureux. Les yeux clos, elle grimaçait au peu de mouvement qu'elle tentait toutefois un sourire s'affichait vaguement sur ses lèvres. Les draps remonté jusqu'à la poitrine, Lexa traçait du bout des doigts, des cercles imaginaires autour du tatouage-alliance gravé sur la peau encore rougit de Clarke. Ce qui finit de réveiller la blonde en un sourire franc et éclatant. Celle-ci se rapprocha de la brune, enlaçant leurs jambes, collant leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Lexa avait eu peur qu'une distance ne s'installe après les événements soudain de la veille, et de l'avant-veille, mais apparemment pas. Clarke irradiait de bonheur. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, cela frappa la Commandante, l'iris bleu immense avait de nouveaux reflets tel un Océan de sentiments tourmenté qui aurait été apaisé. C'était « l'effet Lexa l'extase », songea-t-elle ayant honte la seconde d'après, d'utilisé le terme que ses propres maîtresses emploient en secret.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Griffin. Murmura Lexa à son oreille.

_Humm… bonjour, répondit-t-elle en s'étirant. Qu'elle heure est-il ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Tard. Mais nous avons un peu de temps devant nous. J'ai fait demander un bain et le petit déjeuné. »

Devant l'air étonné mais charmé de Clarke, elle réprima un sourire et ajouta avec un clin d'œil : « Tu n'es pas n'importe qui _Klark_ … quand on est seule, tu es ma Femme. »

Pour seule réponse, Lexa sentit les lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes. Puis le baiser se fit plus appuyé. Elle n'aurait su dire laquelle des deux fut la plus insistante mais quoiqu'il en soi, leurs désirs charnels refaisaient surface. Et elles les laissaient s'exprimer au grand jour.

Des bruits dans la pièce jouxtant la chambre, ne les stoppèrent pas. Le bain était bientôt prêt, la suivante fidèle et discrète s'afférant seule dans les quartiers privés du Commandant. Après une nouvelle extase sensuelle, plus courte mais tout aussi efficace, Lexa emmena sa compagne dans un petit couloir lumineux, longé de rempart solides les séparant du vide, jusqu'à une grande pièce entourée de fenêtres en arc de cercle gigantesque avec de longs rideaux blancs et gris s'envolant dans le vent. Au mur un miroirs impressionnant fêlés et abimés. Par une petite porte en bois, Clarke eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette s'échappé de la pièce sans dire un mot, tête baissée, Orane. Au milieu de la salle, sur une estrade, une vielle baignoire en céramique encore magnifique où Lexa plongeait le pied, debout, totalement nue devant le regard médusé de la Leader du Ciel. Elle alla la rejoindre complètement troublée, à la lumière du jour, Lexa était encore plus belle. Elle laissa son étole tombée au sol et plongea le corps dans l'eau, face à son amante. Les vapeurs d'eau parfumées mêlées aux fumées des encens, envoutait Clarke, elle qui n'avait connu que des odeurs agressives de sueurs et de graisse sur l'Arche puis de sang et de feu sur Terre. Elle se détendait pleinement. Lexa se félicitait intérieurement d'être arrivé à calmer toutes la douleur et la colère qui dominait en elle. Au moins pour un temps. Au moins pour ce qui les concernait elles. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il faudrait tôt ou tard, avouer que tout cela était peut-être, prémédité…

Lexa vint d'elle-même s'installer entre les jambes de la blonde, comatant tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. Elle s'adossa délicatement à elle, attrapa un savon, artisanal et grossièrement moulé, sur la console et s'appliqua à le passer sur les jambes de Clarke légèrement relevées. Le moment passa avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Clarke toujours émue de la sincérité bienveillante de Lexa à son égard, comparé à la dureté de la Chef Suprême des Natifs qu'elle avait le reste du temps. Cela relevé presque de la schizophrénie.

Séché et revêtu d'habits propres, elles passaient au salon. L'énorme table basse massive avait été rapprochée du canapé et le déjeuner était dressé : deux coupelles avec une salade de fruits multicolore, un grand plat de tranches de pain épaisses et dorées par le sucre, deux tasses de thé parfumé et fumant et une armée de biscuit sablé. Décidément, Lexa et/ou sa suivante particulière étaient très attentionnées. Et un vase duquel dépassait des fleurs des champs. Clarke s'installa et leva un sourcil, interrogeant Lexa du regard.

« Heu… Hum ... Paraitrait que ça se faisait … avant l'apocalypse… Bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Attends, cette nuit on a but et on s'est marié dans ton lit comme dans une chapelle avec des bougies… en cachette ! Ça ressemble à une virée à Las Vegas tout ça ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire et en venant voler un baiser à Lexa qui ne comprend pas. Oh laisse, les histoires de l'Ancien Monde de Murphy ! Mais merci. »

Elles déjeunaient enfin, légèrement affamé par leurs ébats de la nuit. Ensuite, enlacées sur le canapé, Lexa caressait les cheveux blonds de son aimé pendant que celle-ci finissait son thé.

« Clarke, J'ai une chose à t'avouer. » Dit-elle soudain sérieuse.

Clarke se relève, pose sa tasse, fait face et soutien le regard de la Commandante. Ses mains tremblent, Clarke les calmes. Elle comprend que c'est la confession qu'elle a fait taire à l'aube. Et Lexa commence son récit. Les mots sont douloureux mais réfléchit. Clarke en reste muette.

Lexa fait des cauchemars, depuis toujours son sommeil est troublé, en particulier depuis son ascension, à l'âge de seize ans. Elle revit les existences et les morts brutales de ses prédécesseurs, anciens Commandants _NightBlood_ comme elle, depuis Becca Pramheda. Mais il y un seul rêve qui revient toujours, depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Le rêve est toujours le même. Elle voit une femme aux cheveux bruns ondulés, aux traits durs et abimés mais beaux. Les yeux vert, teinté de brun telle une forêt verdoyante dans la lueur de l'aube. Son visage traduit avec conviction ses paroles qu'elle répète sans cesse. Elle connait les mots par cœur « Sois forte mon enfant. Tu devras gouverner le Monde. Tu devras changer les mentalités. Ton âme et ton corps entièrement dévoué à ton Peuple et à ton devoir. Tu devras lutter chaque jour pour être ce que tu es ! Et faire ce qu'aucun autre avant toi n'a fait. Mais un jour, tes décisions seront influencées. Laisse-toi faire. Fais lui confiance. Ouvre-lui ton cœur. Laisse la Fille du Ciel s'approcher de toi. Laisse la te montrer, au fond de l'Océan de ses yeux, qu'il existe un avenir différent. Elle, seule, a la clef qui te délivrera de tes chaînes. Elle seule peut faire de toi une Légende parmi les Héros… »

Lexa laissa passer quelque instant, le temps à Clarke de digérer toutes les informations. Pendant la narration, Clarke s'était rapprochée d'elle comme pour la soutenir mais maintenant c'est elle qui avait besoin de soutien. Lexa poursuivit.

« Alors en fait je crois, que j'ai toujours su que tu entrerais un jour dans ma vie. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve comme je l'avais toujours supposé. C'était une prédiction.

_ Lex… C'est plus que ça. C'est un souvenir de ta mère. »

La brune eut du mal à saisir mais une larme roula sur sa joue sous le poids de la vérité. Elle serrait Clarke dans ses bras et revivait les émotions de ces 72 dernières heures incroyables.

Quant à Clarke, elle réfléchissait. Réincarnations ? Prédictions ? Destiné ? Son petit Monde, terre à terre, fait de stations échouées, de nature dévorante et dangereuse, d'hommes froids et cruels semblait prendre un tout autre aspect. Le Destin l'avait-il bien mené jusqu'ici ? Auprès d'elle, Heda, désormais son amante miracle et sa femme cachée.

Dans moins de deux jours, la Reine Nia serait là, elle défiera le Commandant avec l'appuis de tous les Ambassadeurs. Heda, nullement impressionnée mais déterminer, acceptera le combat à Mort contre le Prince Roan d'Azgheda sous les regards, soudain inquiets, de Clarke et Titus.

FIN

P.S L'histoire raccorde avec l'épisode 04 S3.

Une suite est en court qui reprendra à la fin de la Saison 3.

# This fucking shit episode 07 Saison 3

# Don't keep your calm because Lexa is dead.

# Reshop Heda.

# Clexa Deserved Better


End file.
